Edge Issue 234
This magazine is dated December 2011 and priced at £5.00. Knowledge Smarter, better, faster, stronger - (4 pages) :What does the arrival of iPhone 4S hardware mean for Apple's positioning in the mobile gaming market? Grand theft MMOG - (3 pages) :Hackers are making big business out of pickpocketing in-game inventory. We talk security with a top MMOG cop. The endless highway - (2 pages) :SuperMono's new iOS racer Forever Drive takes user-generated content one step further. Exploring virtual words - (2 pages) :The Writers' Guild revises its guidance to scribes making a living from videogames. In Memorium - Steve Jobs - (1 page) Arcade Watch - Operation GHOST - (¼ page) My Favorite Game: - (2 pages) :Peter Serafinowicz - Actor Dispatches Trigger Happy - Steven Poole - (1 page) :Gamification will not solve the world's problems, but games themselves could help the process along Level Head - Leigh Alexander - (1 page) :Questioning the assumption that it's the telling of stories that is gaming's highest calling. You're Playing it Wrong - Brian Howe - (1 page) :It was only a matter of time before casual games jumped on the tie-in novelisation bandwagon. Hype Features Manifesto: Developers versus Publishers - (4 pages) :David Braben, Roger Walkden & Ben Board - How the modern game industry revolution is reshaping the relationship between creators and distributions Hail to the Cheats - (6 pages) :A treasured part of videogame culture seen by many as a right of ownership, cheats are in decline. Or are they? Reviews Create People: Simon Lane & Lewis Brindley - (2 pages) :How two bored science students created an online sensation Places: Pacific City - (2 pages) :Crackdown 2 employs an unusual tour guide: memory Things: DJ Hero's Turntable Controller - (2 pages) :From wooden prototype to fabulous one-of-a-kind music peripheral Studio Profile: Gamania - (4 pages) :How Taiwan's master of multimedia and massively multiplayer games is planning to take its wares west The Making of... Flotilla - (2 pages) :Toucan stowaways, Rasta cats and epic orbital battles: Flotilla proved that even the small can think big Free2Play: Cheap Thrills - (4 pages) :Where is the fast-expanding free-to-play model going, who are the new players, and what does it take to succeed in this market? What Games Are - Tadhg Kelly - (1 page) :Your play brain and you In The Click Of It - Clint Hocking - (1 page) :Deep thoughts: could you improve on chess or poker? The Possibility Space - Randy Smith - (1 page) :Expanding on the character of story Word Play - James Leach - (1 page) :Getting to the bottom of videogame characters Other Credits Senior Art Editor :Mark Wynne Online Editor : Alex Wiltshire Features Editor : Jason Killingsworth Games Editor : Craig Owens Writer : David Valjalo Art Editor : Darren Phillips Deputy Art Editor :Andrew Hind Production Editor : Ian Evenden Contributors :Leigh Alexander, Nathan Brown, Matthew Castle, Matthew Clapham, Martin Davies, Christian Donlan, Joao Diniz Sanches, Elizabeth Elliott, Andrew Groen, Andrew Hayward, Duncan Harris, Steve Haske, Clint Hocking, Brian Howe, Christophe Kagotani, Tadhg Kelly, James Leach, Ben Maxwell, Simon Parkin, Chris Plante, Steven Poole, Jamie Russell, Chris Schilling, Randy Smith, Kevin Williams External Links You might be able to buy this at Future Publishing's website or digitally at Zinio. It may only be available for a limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Wii Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews